


The Question

by DangerousCommieSubversive



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Estrangement, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem inspired by Cesare and helens78's lovely story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/534275/chapters/948223">Asked You First</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/gifts), [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Asked You First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/534275) by [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare), [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



Oh love  
where did you go?  
(I asked you first)  
I thought you gone  
And I alone  
(But I still felt you)

Oh long-lost love, oh soul  
do you love me?  
(I asked you first)  
Why did you go?  
I thought, I thought  
you'd caught the wind  
you'd flown  
I was alone  
(But there you were)

Oh guilt, oh shame, oh sin  
can we survive?  
( _I_ asked _you_ first)  
I have been so  
bereft, without—  
I missed you so  
(I loved you first)

In mind, in metal, oh  
can we be we?  
(Oh, I don't know—  
can you tell me?  
I asked you first.)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem at work, which I really shouldn't do, but it bounced around in my head so much that I couldn't help it.


End file.
